A New Futurama
by volturi-princess09
Summary: Come follow Lexi also known as Fry's little sister. She was frozen along side Fry. Now see how she goes in the future working along side her brother and new friends. This story will be following the show, BenderxOc ( what can I say I love Bender)
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

**LEXI POV**

I have always thought that I would end up becoming a famous athlete or a famous choreographer. But my life is now even better than what I was expecting. I now live in a place called New New York, where I find myself working as a member of a delivery crew called Planet Express. The crew consist of myself, my older brother Fry, our Captain Leela, and a robot named Bender. The other employees are Hermes a beuricrat, Zoidberg a doctor (not a good one might I add), Amy a rich college student who is also an assistant to the Professor, and finally Professor Fransworth. The Professor is our boss and also if you can believe it, he is also mine and Fry's (x30) great nephew.

I know by now you must be confused about what I'm talking about. Don't worry all will be revealed very soon. But before I do explain allow me to introduce myself to all of you. My name is Lexi Ary Fry, little sister to Phillip J. Fry if you didn't catch that. I'm 21 years old, I'm about 5'4, with a slender body, my hips aren't too big, my boobs are DD. I owe my awesome body to all the sports I play. So yes I'm an athlete and a dancer. I have straight black hair that reaches mid-back. The tips of my hair are blood red, my bangs are cut at angle that cover part of my left, the tips of my bangs are also red. I'm sassy, loyal, and ( unlike Fry) I work hard. I have gone to college, where I was top of my class and where I also discovered my love for both gambling and fighting. I was in both karate and judo classes. I do drink somewhat now that I'm legal.

Now that you know some details about myself. I'll move on to tell you of when my life changed for the better and how I now live in the future. Where I am happy to be with my brother and our new friends. So get ready to follow me through this awesome new adventure, also known as my life.


	2. Space Pilot 3000

**Space Pilot 3000**

**LEXI POV**

Tonight was supposed be to a night to be happy and celebrate. Seeing as it was New Years, I was hoping to spend the day with my boyfriend Jason. Only it would seem those plans are now none existent. For you see Jason and I broke up, he thought it would be best to start seeing other people. So here I am, walking down the street, pissed off and headed towards Panucci's Pizza. It's where my brother Fry works, as a delivery boy.

Out of all my family, I'm really close to Fry. We both understand each other, and have protected each other, since I was born. Everyone thinks we should have been twins, with how close we are. Although I also get along with our older brother Yancy. We aren't that close, but we can tolerate each other. My parents on the other hand, is a whole different story. You see my mom wanted me to be a girly girl. While I do enjoy dressing in a way that showed off my body. My mom wanted a girl to enter pageants with, and dress like a pricess. But when I wa younger I hated pageants. I was more interested in climbing trees and playing sports.

I snapped out of my thoughts by the honking of a passing car. I watched as it pased by, then turned to check my surroundings. I ws standing infront of Panucci's Pizza already. I pushed open the door to see Fry by the Monkey Fracas Jr arcade game. He had on his usual clothes.A red jacket with a plain white t shirt, jeans and his old pair of sneakers. His orange hair was in it's usual style. the front was styled to have two distinct forks, next to Fry was a little boy who was watching him play. I walked up behind Fry and waited for him to finish the game. Knowing very well that if went up to talk to him. Then he might lose and blame me.

" And that's how you play the game!" I heard Fry say to the boy.

" You stink, loser!" the boy spat.

" Hey Fry. Pizza going out! C'mon!" Mr. Panucci called out to Fry. was a middle-aged balding man, wearing a vest. He was leaning over the counter with a pizza box.

" Think I can catch a ride?" I asked.

" Sure" Fry said getting the pizza and walked out.

Once outside we got on his bike. Fry took his usual place, while sat on the handle bars with the pizza on my lap. We passed by people outside O'Grady's Pub enjoying their New Millennium Eve. It was then a cab pulled up and we saw his girlfriend inside.

" Michelle, baby! Where you going?" Fry asked her.

" It's not working out, Fry." She told him, I could see a guy was sitting next to her. " I put your stuff out on the sidewalk!" Michelle yelled as the cab drove off.

Next time I see her I'm going to tear her to shreds. I silently vowed to myself, in my head. I looked back to see Fry hadba depressed look on his face as he peddled his bike down the street.

" I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life." I heard Fry mutter under his breath.

It took a little while longer till we reached the Applied Cryogenics Corridor. As we stepped into the lobby, I saw a guy unchain Fry's bike and ride off with it.

" Happy New Year!" the thief hollered.

I then heard Fry groan from beside me, as we saw the thief take off. I placed my hand on his arm for comfort. We then walked toward the elevator, and rode up to the 64th floor.

Once we get off we walk down the corridor, to a door marked "Applied Cryogenics". I noticed a sign underneath indicating "No Power, Failures since 199[7]". I pointed it out to Fry, who just shrugs. Fry knocks and we wait, but we get no answer. Fry just opens the door and I walk behind him.

As we walked in, there appeared to be no one in the front room. So we walked to the back to the Applied Cryogenics Freezer Room. I looked to see an empty room with no lights on. There were about 6ft tall pod looking things, lined up against the wall. Other machines were scattered around the room, as well as a desk. We walked towards the desk where I placed the pizza and beer on. I looked up to see Fry wipe some condensation from a window on one of the pods, revealing a face of an inanimate man inside. He then turned towards me.

" Hello? Pizza delivery for, uh... Icy Wiener?" He read of the paper. "Aw, crud! I always thought at this point in my life, I'd be the one the one making crank calls!" Fry whined. He moves to sit on the chair, throwing me a beer, before opening one for himself.

" Here's to another lousy millenium." Fry toasted.

"C'mon Fry, don't be so down. Maybe things will be different this year." I encourage him, as I took a seat on the desk facing him.

-CUT TO TIME SQUARE-

Crowds have gathered for the countdown. "10" appears on a huge screen.

Crowd chants " Ten!"

Paris: A screen on the Eiffel Tower displays "9"

Crowd chants "Neuf!"

Vatican City: The Pope holds up a sign with "VIII" on it.

Crowd chants "Otto!"

Egypt: Egyptians crowd around the pyramids.

Crowd chants "Saba!"

Athens: People are gathered around the Parthenon.

Crowd chants "Eksi!"

Great wall of China: Crowd chants " Wu!"

Taj Mahal: Crowd chants "Cha!"

African Village: Crowd chants "Thathu!"

Tokyo: A screen displays a "2".

Crowd chants "Wu!"

From space the whole planet sees in the new millenium.

Crowd chants "One!"

Fry unenthusiastically blows a noise maker and starts to lose his balance on the chair. Lucky for him I managed to grab his arm and balance him out. Unfortunately, the back legs of the chair broke. Fry fell back, pulling me along with him. Only instead of landing on the floor, we both ended up falling into a pod. The next thing we know, the door shuts, locking us in**. **

"What the-" I yelled out. We are then frozen in a flash.

Time lapse, days and nights and eventually years pass á la The Time Machine as we stayed locked in freezer. Civilization is destroyed by aliens, twice, until eventually huge buildings spring up around Applied Cryogenics. The timer stops 1000 years later and the door opens. We are then unfrozen, Fry stumbles out firts, followed by me.

"Fry look!" I say yanking on his arm, towards a large window.

"My God! It's the future, our parents, my co-workers, my girlfriend. We'll never see them again. Yahoo!" He hollers.

" What do you mean 'Yahoo!' we're stuck here now, with no one we know. What are we going to do?" I panicked.

"Calm down Lexi, atleast we have each other. That's what really matters, I swear I'll be here to protect you." Fry vowed.

" I guess it will be okay." I sighed as Fry pulled me into a is then the door opens and two shadows walk in.

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" said one of the shadows.

The second shadow turned on the lights. The two shadows turned out to be lab technitians. There was a dramatic one named Terry,who is a blonde Caucasian with large glasses. The other is Lou, a black-haired Asian.

"Why do you always have to say it that way?" Lou questioned.

"Haven't you ever of a little thing called showmanship?" Terry then turns back towards me and Fry. "Come your destiny awaits!"

Both technitians lead us out the room, and take us to a room known as the FateAssignment Officer's Office.

"Have a nice Future." Lou wished us.

"Lexi this is so cool! Just like in Star Trek!" Fry gushed.

"Fry take this seriously, we have no job and no money." I told him as we walked into the room.

As I looked around the room, I spotted a woman wearing a black uniform, standing with her back to us, looking at a clipboard. She had purple hair held up in a ponytail.

"Good afternoon." the woman greeted us. When she turned around, she had one huge eye in the middle of her face."Name?"

"I'm Lexi and this is my brother Fry." I say as Fry screamed.

"I'm Leela. Now it's New Year's Eve so I'd like to decide you fate quickly and get out of here." Leela said.

"Can I ask a question?" Fry spoke upbeside me.

"As long as it's not about my eye." Leela warned.

"Uh..." Fry hesitated.

"Just ask the the question." Leela sighed out.

"What's with the eye?" he asked. I merely faced palmed, at his stupidity.

"I'm an alien, alright? Now let's drop the subject." Leela snipped.

"Fry, just keep your mouth shut." I adviced him.

"Cool, an anlien! Has your race taken over the Earth?" Fry continued, completely brushing off me comment.

"No, I just work here." Leela responded.

Fry continues to look at Leela, while I turned towards the window. A passing blimp displays "Happy New Year 3000". Leela looked at me and followed where my gaze was.

"Is it really the year 3000? We were frozen for a million years." I asked turning to face Leela.

"Yep. It's December 31st, 2999." Leela assured me.

"My God! A million years!" Fry gasped.

"I'm sure this must be very upsetting." Leela tried to comfort us.

"Y'know, I guess it should be but, actually, I'm glad. I had nothing to live for in my old life. I was broke, I had a humiliating job and I was beginning to suspect my girlfriend might be cheating on me." Fry stated.

"She was cheating on you, and she also broke up with you. You are right though, there wasn't much for us back then. I did have an awesome job, and great friends, but my relationship was crap." I say agreeing with Fry.

"Well, atleast here you'll be treated with dignity. Now strip naked and get on the probulator." Leela commanded us.

Both Fry and I, lay on separate tables naked with a curtain between us. We are surrounded by this weird looking probing equipment. Leela puts a single-lensed goggle on, and presses a button. I hear Fry squeak, before I do the same. It is some time before the probing stops and Leela tears off two printouts, and reads them, while we get dressed.

"interesting. Both your DNA test show one living relative. He's your great-great-great-great-great-great-great..." I walk out fully dressed followed by Fry" ...great-great-great-great-great nephew." Leela states.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think we would still have a livjng relative." I stated.

"Yeah, that's really great! So what's the little guy's name?"

"Professor Hubert Farnsworth." she says. Leela then turns the page over to show a picture. Farnsworth is an old bald man who wears thick glasses.

"Eurgh!" Fry grossed.

"Woah!" I gaped.

Y'know I bet we're the luckiest people in the whole future. I mean we've been given a second chance and this time I'm not going to be a total loser." Fry states, as a buzzer buezzes. "What's that?"

" Your permanent career assignment." Leela simply states. She then turns the screen to show us our respective careers.

Career: Fry: Delivery Boy

Career: Lexi: Athlete/Dancer/Singer

"Yes!" I cheer

"Delivery boy? No! Not again! Please! Anything else!" Fry pleaded ashe grabbed Leela's hand.

"Take your hands off me! You've been assigned the job you're best at justlike everyone else." Leela said.

"What if I refuse?" Fry continued.

"Then you'll be fired-" she started

"Fine!" Fry interrupted.

" Out of a cannon and into the Sun!" she finished. I gasped at her words.

"Fry just take the damn job." I snapped.

"But I don't want to be a delivery boy." he sighed.

"We'll that's tough! Lot's of people don't like their jobs but we do them

anyway." Leela then points at a poster of a man wearing a hardhat with the caption'You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do'. " You gotta do what you gotta do. Now hold out your hand. I'm gonna implant your career chip. It'll permanently label you as a delivery boy." Leela told Fry as she picked up a gun. It had two huge spikes on the end.

"Keep that thing away form us!" Fry yelps. He then stands up from the chair, grabbing my hand and starts to lead us out of the room. He takes us out to the Applied Cryogenics Corridor, and into the Freezer room. Leela is running behind us.

"Hold still, damnit. I don't have good depth perception!" she said, as she jumped at us. Only she missed, and fell into a cryogenic freezer. It sets itself for 1000 years. "You've got to until the count of five to let me out of here. One-" and in a flash she is frozen.

"See you in a thousand years!" Fry gloats.

"Fry we can't leave her there. She was only doing her job." I say to him.

"Fine, but you owe me." he says to me, as he sets the timer for five minutes.

We then leave the building, and head out to the street. There are spaceships taking off, there are traffic jams in the sky and billboards advertising Bechelor Chow? A couple walk pastusnearly naked except for some reason strategically-pladed black bars. We look towards a flying tube overhead. Fry pulls me over to it, to find and entrance.

"JFK Jr. Airport." a guy in the entrance states. The man is then sucked up into the tube.

"Cool!" I say and pull Fry with me in the tube."Cross Town Express." I state. I then get pulled up the tube. I hear fry say the same and gets sucked up right after me.

During the 'ride'Fry screams as we fly. People are looking up staringathim. We are then taken across the city, past the Statue of Liberty, underwater, and finally out the other end. I manged to roll on my side and on my feet. While Fry ends up getting smacked into a building.

Time lapse, a hover-car flies over a line of traffic on the road and a police car chasis it. Fry and I walk around to see a line of people outside a small grey booth.

"Look, its a phone booth. We can use it to call our nephew!" I point out to Fry."You get in line and call him, and I'll wait here."

"Ok, but waitinline with me, I don't want anything happening to you." he pleads with me.

"Deal" I say. So I stand beside him, in line.

It's then an impatient robot joins the queue behind us. It is more or less human-shaped, grey, with an antenna on top of it's head.

"Wow! A real live robot! Or is that some kind of cheesy New Year's costume?" Fry asks.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." the robot spat.

"Doesn't look so shiny to me." Fry says looking at the robot's ass.

"Shinier than yours, meatbag!" the robot grosses.

"Fry just make the call" I say pushing him into the booth. I go to the side of the booth and lean on it.

**-MEANWHILE** **IN THE** **BOOTH**-

**"**Listen buddy, I'm in a hurry here. Let's try for a two-fer!" The robot says, he puts a coin on a string in the slot then pulls it out again, and chuckles. A pleasant woman's voice speaks.

Booth Voice: Please select mode of death:"Quick and Painless" or "Slow and Horrible"

"Yeah, I'd like to place a collect call." Fry states.

Booth Voice: You have selected: "Slow and Horrible".

"Great choice!Bring it on, baby!" the robot beside Fry states. Knives, tasers and Jacob's ladders come out from behind a hatch. Fry screams.

"C'mon, c'mon! Kill me already! By the way, my name's Bender!" the robot Bender says introducing himself.

"Help! What's happening?" Fry panicked. Fry then pushes Bender to the side of the booth. The sharpthings stab and twist at the air and finally return to behind the hatch.

Booth Voice: You are now dead. Thank you for using Stop-N-Drop, America' favorite suicide booth since 2008.

Once I heard the doors open I look to see Fry run out gasping. The robot follows after him, turning back to the booth.

"Lousy, stinking rip-off!" he says kicking the booth." Well I didn't have anything else planned for today. Let's go get drunk!"

-Back in the Applied Cryogenics: Freeser Room.-

The timer on Leels's chamber runs out . The door opens and she defrosts.

"Two, three-Hey!" she exclaims

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" Terry shouts as he enters the room.

"Shut up, Terry." Leela growls.

**Applied Cryogenics: Ipgee's Office. Leela's boss sits behind a large desk and she stands in front of it.**

"This is unacceptable, Leela. You must find Mr. Fry, and Ms. Lexi, and install their chips." Ipgee told Leela.

"Look, Fry is a nobody, who doesn't want to be a delivery boy. His sister seems ok with her career, but I'd rather not force it on them." Leela explained.

"Well that's not your job, whether you like it or not. And it's my job to make you do your job whether I like it or not, which I do, very much! Now get to work!" Ipgee countered. As Leela leaves he puts his feet on the desk. "Life is good!"

**-O'Zorgnax's Pub.-**

After Fry introduced me to Bender, who in my opinion is a pretty cool robot. We all headed to a bar, where we currently find ourselves right now. Fry and I are drinking beer, while Bender drinjs a bottle of Olde Fortran malt liquor.

"Why would a robot need to drink?" I asked.

" I don't need to drink, I can quit anytime I want! " Bender then belches fire." So they made you an athlete,(he points to me, before going to Fry) and made you a delivery boy, hu? Man, that's as bad as my job." Bender commented.

"Really? What do you do, Bender?" Fry questioned.

"I'm a bender, ibend girders, that's all I'm programmed to do." He sighed.

" You any good at it?" Fry then asked. I simply looked at Fry with an 'are you seriously asking that' look.

"You kidding? I was a star! I could bend a girder to any angle: 30 degrees, 32 degrees, you name it! 31. But I couldn't go on living once I found out what the girders were for." Bender sighed.

"What?" I spoke up.

"Suicide booths!" he sneers as he finishes the liquor and swallows the bottle."Well, Lexi, Fry, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm gonna go kill myself." Bender states as he gets up.

" Wait! You're the only friend we have!" Fry called to him.

"You really want a robot for a friend?" Bender asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was six. C'mon Lexi what do you say!" Fry then turned to me, with his arm around Bender.

"Well, I guess it would be cool. Alright I'm sold." I say.

"Well, OK. But I don't want people thinking we're robo-sexuals. So, if anyone asks, you're my debugger." Bender agreed.

"Oh, no, it's the Cyclops! Don't look! Don't look!" Fry yells as he grabs my arm, pulling me down with him, behind Bender.

"I'm not looking!" Bender states, as his eyes, zoom in on Leela

Outside Leela was showing pictures of me and Fry to a man. The man then points to us, inside the pub. It is all three of us run off. I turn my head as we run, to see Leela talking into her wrist communicator. 'She must be calling for back-up.' I think to a couple of minutes of running, Bender stops us infront of a building.

"We can hide in here. It's free on Tuesdays!" Bender remarks. He then runs up the steps dragging us behind him.

Inside there are hundreds of heads in jars that are stacked on shelves. We then see Leonard Nimoy's head in a jar is on a platform in the middle of one of the rooms.

"Welcome to the Head Museum. I'm leonard Nimoy." he says greeting us,

"Spock? Hey! Do the thing!" Fry then does the Vulcan salute from Star Trek. Nimoy chuckles.

"Fry he can't he doesn't have a body." I tell him, as if its the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"This is unbelievable! What do you heads do all day?" I inquired.

"We share our wisdom with those who seek it. It's a life of quiet dignity." Nimoy informs us.

A woman then enters with a box of what looks like fish food over the jar."Feeding time!"

It is then that the door opens up, we then turn to hide. Enters in Leela with a robocop, and a human cop.

"Hmm." she looks around the room, before spotting us hiding behind a shelf in amongst other assorted heads."I'm sorry, you two, but I have to install your career chips." Leela apologizes, as she walks toward us.

"Yeah, well, if you're sorry why are doing it?" Fry inquires.

"It's my job. You gotta do what you gotta do!" she simply states.

As we back away, we hit a shelf with the heads of a Us presidents on it.

"Watch it!" Leela calls Nixon's head falls off. The jar smashes.

"That's it! You just made my list!" Nixon then jumps up and starts to bite Fry's arm.

"Ow! Stop it! Down, boy! Bad president!" Fry chided. I grab on to Fry as Bender tries pull off Nixon's head

"Alright, buddy, step away from the head!" the human cop says. We then put our hands up.

"I'm gonna get 24th century on his ass!" the robocop states. Both cops then on their lightsabers, wow really, and start to hit us.

"Please, officers, there's no need to use force." I heard Leela pleading to them.

"Let us handle this, weird-y." the robocop says, then goes back to hitting us.

"Oh, come on, their just two poor kids from the Stupid Ages." Leela tries again.

"Keep your big nose out of this, eyeball!" the human cop, says to her.

"No-one makes fun of my nose." Leela hissed. She then kicks the human cop and robocop off , Fry, and I then run off and hide in a room.

-**WITH LEELA AND THE COPS-**

"Damn!" URL the robobcop states.

"You guys were totally out of control." Leela said

"It's our job. We're peace oficers." the human cop Smitty answers back.

"Yeah, you know the law: You gotta do what you gotta do." URL agrees. It is then Leela starts to think.

**-Back to us-**

"Oh, we're trapped!" Bender exclaims.

"Wait a second. You're a bender, right? We can get out of here if you just bend the bars." Fry simply states as he points the bars on the window.

"Dream on, skin tube. I'm only programed to bend for constructive purposes. What do I look like, a de-bender?" Bender scoffs.

"Who cares what you're programmed for. If someone programmed you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" I ask.

"I'll have to check my program...yep." he simply answers back.

"C'mon, Bender! It's up to you to make your own decisions in life. That's what separates people and robots from animals...and animal robots." I argue.

"You're full of crap, Lexi!" It is then that a dangling wire catches on his antenna and electrocutes him. " You make a persuasive argument, Lexi." Bender says, as he goes to bend the bars.

"Come on, Bender! You can do it." Fry cheers.

"Can't...I...can't...do...it!" Bender gasps out, as he bends the bars, and break off completely.

"Yes!" both Fry and I cheer.

"You were right, Lexi! From now on I'm going to bend what I want, when I want, who I want! I'm unstoppable!" Bender shouts. His arms fall off but he manages to somehow reattach them, without any help.

"I don't know how you did that. " Fry comments.

It is then that Leela kicks the door open. We then dive out through the window. Fry and I take off running, once outside, and Bender bends the bars back so Leela can't climb through. He then runs after us, as Leela reaches out throught the bars.

"Wait!" she yells.

"No, thanks." Bender shouts back at her.

As we keep running, we turned down an alley, it turned out be a dead end. I noticed beneath us was a drain, with a grate over the top.

"Looks like one of us will have to bend over the top." Bender said cockily. He flexes his fingers but Fry just lifts it. Bender sighs, and we climb down the ladder. But Bender reaches back up to the grate and bends it just for the hell of it. He chuckles and follows Fry.

Once me made it to the end of the ladder, we looked the vast ruins of the city that looks like the city from Beneath The Planet Of The Apes. Collapsed buildings and rubble litter the streets and holes in the roof let in a few shafts of light.

"Good lord! What is this?" I gasped in awe.

"It's the decaying ruins of Old New York. Welcome home, chumps!" Bender said.

"It's our old neighborhood. Man this brings back a lot of memories." Fry says as we walk down the street.

"Keep 'em to youself, Pops!"Bender calls out.

"This is where I brought my girlfriend on our very first date." Fry comments as we stand by the ruins of the Rockefeller Center Skating Rink. Fry then leans on the wall, and gets a blank stare on his face, I'd think he was having a flashback.

"My God! She's gone. Everyone I knew or cared about is gone." Fry exclaimed.

" I'm still here for you Fry." I say hugging him.

"Wait! There's someone you know!" Bender points at Leela, standing with her implant gun.

"Can't you leave us alone? We're miserable enough already." Fry states.

"Look, I know it's not much consolation but I understand how you feel."Leela responded.

"No, you don't. We've got no home, no family-" I began saying.

"No, friends." Bender comments. I turn to face him and lift an eye brow at him. But, he merely shrugs.

" I understand. I'm the only one-eyed alien on this whole planet. My parents abandoned me here as a baby and I don't even know what galaxy they were from. I know how it feels to be alone." she says with sadness.

"Look, Leela, we don't understand this world but you obviously do, I give. If you think I should be a delivery boy, I'll do it." he sighs, holding out his hand to Leela. She gets the implant gun ready. Fry cringes and looks away, as I place my hand on his shoulder for support. The gun clicks but I saw that Leela was using it on herself.

"Your chip. What are you doing?" I question.

"Quitting." she simply replies.

"Why" Fry then asked.

"Because I've always wanted to. I just never realised it before I met you two." she then puts her hand on his an smiles. Bender puts his hand on top.

"What's the matter with you?" Fry ays a little angry that he ruined the moment. Bender quickly takes his hand out.

"I just wanted to be part of the moment." he answers.

"Hey! He stole my ring!" Leela yelled.

"Sorry." Bender hands Leela her ring back. " Well, that solves the mystery of the missing ring. This calls for a drink." Bender then reaches in his chest cabinet and pulls out four bottle of beer...and drinks them all himself.

"I don't wanna spoil the party but we're all job deserters now. We're unemployed and we have nowhere to go." Leela points out.

"Correction: We're unemployed but we have a doddering old relative to mooch off of." I state, as I hold out the photo of Farnsworth.

We all the leave the ruins to go back up to the surface. To then walk towards a building marked Planet Express. It didn't look so bad to me, as we walked up to the front door. I ring the doorbell, and we had to wait a moment before the door opened and there stood Farnsworth.

"Who are you?" He immediately questions us.

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Lexi, and this is your Uncle Fry." I say to him.

"I don't have an Aunt Lexi, or and Uncle Fry." Farnswoth simply states.

"You do now!"Bender says as he pushes his way inside. The rest of us follow him inside.

Once inside, Farnsworth takes us to a lounge were he hooks both me and Fry and himself to a DNA machine. It dings and a red light flashes.

"By God, I am your nephew! This is absolutely incredible!" Farnsworth rejoices.

"Can we have money now?" Bender asks. I elbow him, although I hurt myself more than him.

"Oh, my, no." he simply then leads us from the lounge to his lab. " Let me show you around. That's my lab table and this is my work-stool. And over there is my intergalactic spaceship!" he says pointing in the general direction of a big green spaceship, in a huge hangar next to the lab." And here's where I keep assorted lengths of wire."

" Woah! A real live spaceship!" Fry gushes with excitement.

"I designed it myself. Let me show you some of the different lenghts of wire I used." Farnsworth went on.

"Attention job deserters! Come out with your hands up. We have you partially surrounded." a voice said from outside. Leela then gasps.

"No!" I scream. And Bender literally shits a brick.

"Well we're boned!" Bender says.

"Can't we get away I the ship?" Leela asks.

"I suppose it is technically possible. Though I am already in my pyjamas." the Professor states, I look to see him in alab coat, grey sweatpants, and an aqua shirt.

I then feel Fry grab my arm, dragging me to the ship, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look to see Bender carrying the Professor under his arm. As we enter the ship, we come to the main controls. Fry then sits in a seat in front of a control panel.

"I'll get us out of here." he says. He then presses buttons and pulls a lever. A little hatch opens in the control panel, a paper cup comes down and the machine fills it with coffee.

"Can anyone drive stick." the Professor asks.

" I can!" both Leela and I say at the same time.

"Go ahead, you drive." I tell her. She nods at me, and takes the seat. It is then that the klaxons beep and a huge piece of machinery lifts the ship to a 45 degree angle. The entire hangar roof retracts so it is open for the ship.

I looked out one of the windows, close by my seat and see the two cops that were beating us early, with lightsabers. We then take off clearing New New York airspace, and fly throught the atmosphere and head through the solar system. We all cheer.

"So I guess, without jobs, we'll be fugitives forver." Fry points out.

"Not necessarily. Are you four by any chance, interested in becoming my new spaceship crew?" the Professor asked us.

"New crew? W-What happened to the old crew?" Bender questioned.

"Of those poor sons of- But that's not important. The important thing is I need a new crew. Anyone interested?" he asks.

"Yes!Yes! That's exactly the job I've always wanted!" Fry cries out excited.

"Thanks for the offer, Professor, but we don't have the proper career chips." Leela pipes up. I have a feeling she's a goody-goody.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. As luck would have it, I saved the chips the chips from my previous crew." the Professor informed us. He empties the career chips out of an envelope marked 'Contents of Space Wasp's Stomach.'

"This is awesome! Are we gonna fly through space fighting monsters," I say excited.

"If by that you mean "transport cargo" then yes. It's a little home business I started to fund my research." the Professor states.

"Cool! What's my job gonna be?" Fry asks.

"You will be responsible for ensuring that the cargo reaches its destination." the Professor said. Couldn't he just say delivery boy?

"So I'm a delivery boy?"Fry asks, as the smile fades from his face.

"Exactly!" the Professor clarifies.

"Alright! I'm a delivery boy!" he cheers. He wavez his hands in the air and the ship flies on.


End file.
